Gamzee's Personal Hell
by KarRuptAssassin
Summary: Gamzee is on the run from Kanaya when she finally catches up to him and gets him. She then takes him back to her hive and creates his own personal hell and guess what? She brought a friend. This is a blackrom kismesis WIP and i would love to hear feedback!
1. Chapter 1

I want to give some credit to J-Cal who gave me some ideas for this, you can find him and his amazing works here: /user/J-Cal/profile

Gamzee wakes slowly, his head pounding and pain flowing through his arms and legs. He blinks several times, his vision black as he attempts to look at his surroundings, only to find that a blindfold has been placed on his head. He is in a dark, damp room, the walls are made of cement, showing it to be a basement. To his right is a wooden staircase that bends around the corner to the left. To his left is a bolted down table with clamps and belts hanging from the sides that appear to have clamped him down earlier, as his Indidgo blood stained the metal and leather. On the table is a small arsenal of sexuall toys such as anal plugs, vibrators, several large dildos, several cock rings, a small 8-ended, silver tipped whip, a jockeys whip, and a cattle prod. On the wall are more chains and belts, all have a blue shimmer, revealing them to be blueblood materials, that of which Gamzee is unable to break.

Gamzee is on his knees, his legs and ankles bolted down within several blueblood steel clasps on each leg. His arms are bound tightly behind his back by several more blueblood leather belts, four to be exact, and each tied as tightly as possible. His hands are in special full-hand metal casings so that he cannot break them open, the are chained together by another blueblood chain. His clothes are tattered and torn and stained with his dark indigo blood. Within his mouth is a Jade green ball gag, and his whole mouth from his chin to his nose, is covered by a wire-mesh muzzle, keeping his mouth closed around the gag. Around his neck is a blue leather shock collar that has three clips connected to chains that disappear into the ground, two in front of him and one behind him.

He arches his back and cries out in pain as a stinging-burning sensation comes from the back of his neck and the bottom of his foot, giving him remembrance of how he had gotten into his situation. He had been on a walk through the forest towards karkat's hive when he had been attacked by two people. They held him down as he struggled to see their faces and put a blindfold on him. As they tried to put a gag into his mouth, he bit one of them and they kicked him before forcing the gag into his mouth and then put the muzzle tightly on him after tying his arms tightly behind his back. He had dug his nails into one of them, so they beat him again and put the blueblood casings on his hands. He tried to run when they tackled him again and tied his legs together and carried his struggling body back to a hive where they restrained his struggling body to the table and tattooed their signs into his neck and then tattooed something onto his foot. One of the two then held a bottle of clorophorm to his nose and within seconds, the struggling juggalo fell unconscious.

He comes back to reality and struggles forcefully in the bindings as the door at the top of the stairs opens and closes with a slam, then two sets of footsteps as they come down into the basement.

"Weeeeeeeell, it looks like our little pet is awake" Vriska says as she walks down the stairs, Kanaya following soon after her, both smiling maliciously at their captive highblood. Gamzee's head snaps to the source of the sound as he struggles in the bindings, the tattoos starting to burn with more pain as the two come closer.

"Deactivate The Mark, We Don't Want Him In Too Much Pain… Yet…" Kanaya says as she moves across the room towards Gamzee and forcefully rips the blindfold from his head, forcing Gamzee to wince in pain as he attempts to get used to the amount of light in the dark room. He takes the time to adjust before his eyes widen in fear at the sight of Kanaya and Vriska. He tries to talk through the gag only to get a painful slap from Vriska.

"Quiet Slave… You speak only when you are spoken to. But for now…" Vriska gives a few tugs on the muffle to make sure that it is securely fastened on Gamzee. "…You stay quiet."

He struggles more as he yells out through the gag and muzzle, his words muffled but still comprehendible. "What in the Motherfuck are you doing?! Let me go!"

Vriska gives him another painful slap, "I said quiet!" She walks over to the table where Kanaya is and begins to search through the stuff on the table before taking a pair of scissors and walking back to Gamzee. "Now hold still, so I don't _accidentally _cut you." She says with a smirk on her face as she begins to cut through his clothes.

Gamzee's eyes grow wide as he stops moving so that she doesn't hurt him. "You Gave Us Quite A Fight Gamzee…" Kanaya says as she grabs a few things from the table and then walks back over to gamzee and kneels down behind him, putting the things on the ground and then suspending a bag from a pipe jutting from the wall. "Are You Curious As To Why You Are Here?" She asked, fully knowing how he would respond.

He nods quickly before yelping in pain as Vriska purposely cut him "Oops" She says, a smirk on her face before she cuts through the rest of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. Gamzee shivers as Kanaya begins to explain his predicament.

"Well It's Simple, Vriska And I Were Getting Bored, And I Still Want To Kill You. But She Talked Me Into Another Way To Punish You For Killing Equius And Nepeta."

Gamzee's eyes widen as he calls out and struggles. "I never killed anyone! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Kanaya grins and takes the scissors from Vriska and starts to cut through Gamzee's boxers, revealing his nook and bulge, which in turn, forced a rather furious blush from him, the purple of his cheeks showing through his dirty makeup. "Oh But You Did Gamzee, But It Doesn't Matter Now… You Are Going To Be Out Little Play-Thing." She smiles as she pokes his nose. "Whether You Like It Or Not."

He struggles even more furiously, his blush becoming even more furious as she stands and both of them stand in front of him. In Vriska's hand, a knife, and in Kanaya's, a cock ring that she firmly squeezes on him, leaving him extremely uncomfortable. "Noooooooow, we need to go over the rules," Vriska smiles as she sees the fear in Gamzee's eyes, "You will speak when you are allowed to, you will obey all orders, you will NOT cum unless we say you can, you are not allowed to touch yourself without permission, and finally, you do everything we tell you to, when you tell you to, got it?"

He winces in pain from the ring and nods quickly, eyes the knife in Vriska's hand in fear. "Good, now…" She pushes a button on a remote that she pulls out of her pocket. Suddenly the chains start pulling him forward. He attempts to fight against them, but the power of the motor hidden in the ground is stronger than him and pulls his head all the way to the ground, which in turn, forces his ass into the air, giving Kanaya a good sight of his anus and nook. "Kanaya, go ahead and do the enema."

Gamzee's eyes widen in fear as he attempts to talk through the gag and muzzle. "En-Enema?" He asks, only for Vriska to take the edge of the knife and hold it up to his throat, pressing it lightly against the skin, not enough to break skin but enough to cause pain. He yelps in pain and stops struggling as Kanaya starts to lube up a tube behind him. He closes his eyes and waits for her. His eyes snap open and he winces painfully as she forces the tube into he anus, resulting in a squeak of pain from behind the muzzle as he squeezes tightly around it, trying to force out the strange intruder.

Kanaya and Vriska laugh loudly as he struggles in an attempt to get the tube out of him, making him blush even more furiously. Kanaya squeezes the bag and starts to pump Gamzee full of the lukewarm water, effectively washing him out. "We Will Do This Everyday Until You Are Capable Of Doing This Yourself. Vriska, Put The Other Gag On Him. We Need To Start Training Him."

Vriska smirks and removes the knife from Gamzee's throat before sheathing it and walking over to the table where she grabs a circular, open-mouth gag and walks over to the squirming Gamzee. "8ite me and I swear you will suffer for it." She quickly pulls off the muzzle and ball gag and before he can talk, let alone object, she forces the open-mouth gag into his mouth and ties it tight. "There we go…"

Kanaya pulls the tube out and pushes a pressure point, forcing Gamzee to drain into a tub she had placed under him. He blushes furiously and puts his head down, blushing in shame and embarrassment as the brownish liquid pours out of him. "Now Now Gamzee… Don't Be Ashamed.." She says sarcastically as they both laugh as Kanaya grabs another of the items. "Relax Or This Will Hurt." She says as she slowly pushes an plug into his tight anus.

Gamzee cries out in pain and tightens, causing more pain to himself. He attempts to relax, tears streaming down his cheeks. "8etter get used to this Gamzeeeeeeee… This is part of your uniform!" Vriska grins as she loosens the chains slightly, allowing Gamzee to look up at her. "Now to teach you how to please someone, or we aren't going to make any use of you…" She grins as she starts to undo her pants, smiling at the expression of true terror on Gamzee's face. She pulls down her pants, revealing her throbbing grey-blue bulge and wet nook. Gamzee's eyes widen and he gasps, a slight moan escaping him as Kanaya lays down beneath him and starts to lick his nook.

"Wow… Looks Like Someone Is Wet… You Enjoying This Gamzee?" Kanaya asks before going back to licking him. He shakes his head only to be painfully slapped by Vriska, causing him to recoil in pain.

"You answer with 'Yes Mistress' or 'No Mistress' when you are spoken to, got it?" Vriska asks, anger and annoyance showing on her face.

Gamzee and and answers Kanaya. "N-No Mistress"

Vriska slaps Gamzee again. "Wrong answer, you thank her for pleasuring you, you worthless slut."

Gamzee cries out in pain, a slight moan mixed with his cry of pain. "Y-Yes Mistress, th-thank you mistress"

Vriska smiles and moves closer to Gamzee, pushing her bulge through the circular ring of the open-mouth gag. "Now pleasure your mistress…"

Gamzee gags at the taste of her bulge, causing Vriska to become angrier. She rakes her claws across his back, and smiles as blood starts to seep from the wounds. He then cries out in pain again, his cry mixed with another moan from Kanaya's continuous licking. He starts to lick around the tip of Vriska's bulge, the taste making him sick to his stomach.

Vriska moans in pleasure and grabs Gamzee by his horns and pulls him down, forcing him to deep throat her. She holds him there for a moment before pulling back and allowing him to breath. "Good… need to work on your breathing through…"

He moans loudly as Kanaya's expert tongue prods his clit, bringing forth a bright purple blush of shame from himself enjoying his treatment. "Y-Yes Mistress…" He replies, shudders floating up his spine. Vriska pushes her erection back into his mouth and he licks around the tip, spiraling his tongue to make her squirm in pleasure.

"You enjoy my bulge in your mouth you little slut? Yea… I know you do… You're our little slut…" She moans as Gamzee forces her over the edge. She grabs his horns and pulls him tight, cumming straight down his throat into his stomach and then releases, a thick rope of her genetic material landing on his face and in his mouth. "Now be a good little slut and swallow the rest of mommy's cum…"

He gags at the taste and swallows, wincing as the thick, blue liquid slowly flows down his throat.

"Good 8oy… now clean the rest of it off."

He reluctantly starts to lick the rest of the material from her bulge and his lips, moaning from Kanaya's constant licking. He groans as Kanaya stops, his own body near orgasm.

"Aww, Is My Little Slut Upset No one Is Eating Him Out?" Kanaya asks, a grin on her face as she stands in front of him.

"Y-Yes Mistress" Gamzee groans, ashamed.

"Well, What Would You Like Us To Do About It?" Kanaya asks, grinning down at him, revealing her erection, Jade green precum already forming at the tip. She turns to Vriska, smiling.

"P-Please Mistress," He says, blushing furiously. "P-Please let me cum…"

Kanaya and Vriska smile at each other and think before turning back to him, smiling. "No" The reply in unison, smiling.

Gamzee groans as he struggles in the bonds, hoping to rub the edges of his nook together to make him cum but Kanaya quickly comes over and separates his legs with a leg bar, making it so he cannot move his legs whatsoever. Gamzee groans, upset that he can't cum as Kanaya comes back into view and whispers into Vriska's ear. Vriska's eyes light up and she quickly takes hold of Kanaya and pulls her into a deep kiss. Gamzee's eyes widen as he becomes extremely horny, struggling as he whimpers through the gag. Kanaya smirks at Gamzee as Vriska takes out the circular gag and then puts the ball gag and muzzle back on him.

Kanaya smiles and then takes Vriska back and holds her close. "Now… Shall We Make Our Pet Jealous?"

Vriska smiles and then starts to slowly rub the head of Kanaya's bulge. "I think we should…" She kneels down and slowly suck on Kanaya's bulge as she rubs her own clit.

Kanaya moans in pleasure and starts to rub Vriska's horns, smirking at Gamzee as he struggles in the bindings, shifting as he whines, his bulge rock hard as he stares at them with saucer-wide eyes.

Vriska pulls back and smirks at Gamzee, "Awwwwwwww, is our little pet horny?" She smirks as she stands and pulls Kanaya back into a kiss, slowly pushing Kanaya's bulge into her soaking wet nook.

Kanaya moans loudly and starts to stroke Vriska's bulge as she starts to slowly move her own bulge in and out of Vriska's wet pussy. "I Think He's Enjoying Watching.. Are We Ever Going To Let Him Cum?" Kanaya asks, moaning.

Vriska moans loudly and then puts a finger to her chin, "Hmmmmmmmm… no."

Kanaya smiles back at Vriska then looks at Gamzee. "I Thought So… Are We Going To Build Him Up?" She softly strokes vriska, her other hand holding Vriska at the waist.

Vriska smiles and then gasps as Kanaya tickles her anus with a nail. She moans loudly and attempts to reply. "Y-yea… D-Defin-E-etly…"

Kanaya smirks then pulls away from Vriska and walks over to the table, smiling as Vriska lets out a groan as Kanaya moves away from her. Kanaya grabs a tube off of the table and then walks over to Gamzee and kneels down next to him and firmly slides the tube onto Gamzee's bulge.

Gamzee's eyes widen and he groans in pain as the tight tube slides onto his erect bulge. He had climbed down from his near climax and groaned. He gasps as Kanaya turns on the machine and it starts to pulse, tiny feelers within the machine exploring every inch of his bulge before slowly starting to suck and pulse on his bulge, slowly bringing him towards a climax.

Kanaya and Vriska smile and Kanaya roughly pushes Vriska against the wall and quickly thrusts her erect bulge deep into her as she rubs the tip of Vriska's bulge, bringing forth a loud moan from the spider troll. Gamzee watches with intent curiosity as Kanaya starts to pump in and out of the wriggling Vriska, both moaning loudly. Gamzee groans as the machine brings him to the edge of climax. He attempts to thrust forward but the machine holds tight, not moving at all and keeps him at the edge of climax for a minute before shutting off. Gamzee groans in anger and cries out, hungry to come but the machine doesn't move, simply stays tightly attached to his bulge.

Kanaya and Vriska stop for a minute to see the wriggling Gamzee and they smile at him. "Looks Like My Little Machine Is Working Perfectly… How Many Times Should We Build Him Up For His First Session?" She asks Vriska.

Vriska thinks for a minute. "Weeeeeeeell… May8e three… at four his testicals would explode from the tightness… Has it really been an hour since you put it on him?"

Kanaya checks her watch then looks up at Vriska. "Yea… We've Been At It For A While.. I Trained You Well…"

At this Gamzee perks up, looking straight at Kanaya and Vriska as he thinks to himself. "Trained her well? What does she mean by that?" He thinks for a few minutes before finally realizing what was going on. "Vriska is Kanaya's apprentice?" All of a sudden the machine turns back on and he wriggles in the bindings, the feeling of the machine making him squirm in pleasure. He moans loudly which makes Kanaya and Vriska turn back to Gamzee, snickering.

"Looks Like Our Pet Is Enjoying His Toy…" Kanaya said to him before turning back to vriska and rubbing Vriska's most sensitive spot, the small tip of her left horn. Vriska immediately bucks in pleasure and bites her lip, a loud moan coming from her. Kanaya smirks and starts thrusting into her as Vriska reaches up and rubs the small crook on Kanaya's horn, immediately making Kanaya cum. Kanaya moans loudly in pleasure and collapses on Vriska and then glares up at her, her Jade green eyes full of anger and pleasure. "I Thought I Told You To Never Rub Me There…"

Vriska smirks at Kanaya, glad of her defiance. "Oops…" She says, a large hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Kanaya roughly grabs Vriska and turns her around, pushing her against the wall. "Your Disobedience Needs To Be Corrected… It Will Also Serve As A Good Example For Our Little Pet That You Do NOT Disobey Me."

Gamzee wriggles in the bindings, moaning loudly in pleasure from the extreme stimulation of the machine as it brings him towards yet another orgasm that it will not give him. He looks up at Kanaya and Vriska, his eyes widening as he realizes that his suspicions are correct. He Moans loudly again and attempts to thrust forward as the machine makes him reach his climax. He groans loudly and he tries to cum but the machine shuts off and he cries out, upset that the machine will not allow him the climax he so madly wanted.

In front of him, Vriska's smirk drops from her face and she squirms against the wall. "P-Please master… p-please don't!"

Kanaya grabs several of the blueblood belts from the wall and binds Vriska's arms tightly behind her back before pulling her over to the table and gagging her tightly with another Jade green ball gag. "Too Late Vriska.. You Were Told Not To Disobey And You Still Did." She then ties the muzzle tightly and locks it before locking two leg bars onto Vriska's legs, one on her calf and one right above her knees. She then pushes Vriska against the wall again where she clips the collar around Vriska's neck to a hook that jutted from the wall, as well as locked her ankles into clamps on the ground.

Vriska cries out in pain and struggles, attempting to get free as she fears what will come next. She attempts to yell out through the gag and muzzle, her words muffled but comprehendible. "Please master! Im sorry! Please don't punish me!"

Kanaya walks back over to the table and grabs a small 8-ended, steel tipped whip and walks back over to Vriska. "Too Late. This Is What You Deserve." She cuts off Vriska's shirt and then with a quick snap, whips Vriska in the back, the sharp points digging into her gray skin.

Vriska cries out in pain and squirms in the bindings, her cerulean blood dripping down her back from the 8 wounds that Kanaya had just created. While the whip had hurt, it also made her somewhat aroused as Kanaya walks back to the table and grabs another object.

Kanaya smirks as she walks back to her apprentice and roughly pushes a very violent, large girthed vibrator into Vriska's anus, causing her to scream in pain through the gag and muzzle as the vibrator stretched her. Vriska attempts to talk through the gag. "Please master! Please don't! Ill 8ehave now! Please!" Kanaya only smirks at her apologies and turns on the vibrator, causing Vriska to scream in half pain half pleasure as the vibrator violently shook inside of her anus.

Gamzee watches with fear, realizing just how violent punishment would be if he were to misbehave and disobey Kanaya's orders. He gasps and groans loudly as the machine clicks on again, the machine slowly pulling him towards the third orgasm he would yet again be denied. He moans loudly as the machine sucked and moved on his bulge, a strange lubricant coming from the machine itself as it continues to move on his hard erection. He shudders as pleasure rolls up and down his spine, his testicals slowly becoming swollen with the need to cum.

Kanaya smiles with glee and turns back to Gamzee and then walks over to him. She kneels down next to him and gently squeezes his balls. "Hmmm" She coos, "Looks Like Someone Needs To Cum…" He nods quickly as he attempts to look at her, his eyes widening with hope. "But I Think Ill Wait A Little More…" His eyes quickly fill with dread as she tells him that he will have to wait to cum, but he quickly moans and squirms as the machine brings him close to cumming again. She rubs his back as he comes close, then smiles as it turns off and he cries out again, the need to cum overwhelming him. "Aww… Does My Little Pet Wish To Cum?" She asks, rubbing his back.

Gamzee quickly nods and Kanaya takes off the muzzle, soon followed by the gag. She smiles and rubs his back. "You Know What To Do Gamzee…"

Gamzee gulps nervously as he shifts in the bindings, knowing that he has to beg. "P-Please Mistress… Please… L-Let me cum…"

Kanaya smiles as him and then kisses his cheek. "I Think You Need To Do Better Than That… I Think Another Cycle Will Teach You…" She smiles and puts the gag and muzzle back on Gamzee and then rubs his back again as he cries out to her, "And Call Me Master From Now On… Vriska Has Lost Her Ability To Control You…" She turns and goes back to Vriska, checks on her restraints, then goes up the stairs and leaves, turning off the lights and leaving the squirming and sobbing bodies of Gamzee and Vriska to the tortuous devices that are connected to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Gamzee squirmed in the bindings as he winds down from his last near-climax. He goes over the recent events in his mind as he attempts to make sense of what had happened only moments before. Vriska had angered Kanaya and in turn, slammed Vriska in to the wall and restrained her. Vriska groans in a sadistic mix of pain and pleasure as the large dildo violently vibrated deep within her.

Vriska moans loudly as she nears the brink of orgasm. She looks towards Gamzee, a deep blush of embarrassment on her face as she squirms in the bindings. She bucks her body and arches her back as she screams in ecstasy into the gag and cums, the wall in front of her being splattered in her cerulean colored genetic material. She moans loudly and then groans as the vibrator continues its relentless assault.

Soon the pleasure turns to pain for Vriska as another two orgasms rack her body. Her muffled cries of pain echo around the room as she squirms and struggles in the bindings. She groans loudly again as another orgasm begins to build.

Gamzee watches Vriska with a strong curiosity as he realizes the true nature of the situation. He was now a slave to Kanaya, and Vriska is her slave as well. He shifts into a more comfortable position when the machine suddenly turns on again. He moans loudly into the gag and trembles, shivers of pleasure shooting up and down his spine and leaping around his brain. He groans and stiffens again. Struggling, he moans involuntarily because of the machine. The up and down combined with the pulsing motions of the machine quickly bringing him to the edge of orgasm and holding him there. He cries out as his already overstuffed testicals produce even more genetic material as he squirms in pain.

Kanaya walks down the stairs and glances at Gamzee before checking the restraints on Vriska and turning the vibrator to full power, bringing for a loud squeal from the squirming spider troll. "Maybe Next Time You'll Know Better Than To Disobey Me, Pet" She whispers into Vriska's ear, loud enough for Gamzee to hear, before walking back to Gamzee and sitting on her knees in front of him. "Aww, Does My Little Pet Want To Cum?" She says as she takes his chin in her hand and gently raises it, making sure that his fearful eyes are looking straight into her calm comfortable ones. She smiles lightly and pulls out the gag within his mouth. "Beg For It.. Beg For Release Gamzee…"

"P-Please master.." He replies, fear and longing spreading in his eyes. He groans in pain and then in anger as the machine turns off, leaving him to wind down, "P-Please let me cum motherfucke-" before he can finish, Kanaya painfully slaps him.

"You Do NOT Swear Gamzee. Got It?" She says with a high amount of an authoritative voice as she tightens her grip on his chin.

Tears well in Gamzee's eyes as he looks up at her. "Y-Yes master… p-please forgive me.."

She holds his gaze for a moment before dropping his head. "You Are Forgiven Gamzee, But Next Time I Shall Not Be So… Lenient… Now Try Again…"

"Please master.." He starts, a shameful blush starting to form on his face, the purple of the blush showing through his smeared and bloody makeup "Please let me cum…"

"Good…" Kanaya says with a light smile that is more of a smirk as Gamzee submits to her. "If I Allow You To Cum, You Agree To Be My Pet. No Problems, Or You May End Up In A Worse Predicament Than Vriska. Do You Accept?"

Gamzee thinks for a moment then nods obediently, the pain coming from his swollen testicals to be embarrassingly painful.

Kanaya's eyes to a cold glare, then soften. "How Are You Supposed To Respond!" She asks, a huge tinge of annoyance to her voice.

Gamzee's eyes turn to fear as he corrects himself, stuttering nervously at his mistake "Ye-yes master… p-please forgive me…"

Kanaya's glare turns back to a comforting smile, her eyes still showing a tinge of dominance and authority. She moves around him and pulls the machine off, the strange tube letting go with a small "pop" as the feelers within it slide free. She smiles and slowly rubs his bulge, tickling the head of it. He moans loudly in pleasure and gives a few tugs on the restraints, but Kanaya holds him still. "Don't Move" She commands, a stronger sense of authority than usual as she slowly starts to move the plug, pushing and pulling it inside of him, making him wince. It is just long enough to rub his prostate with the nubbed end of the plug.

Gamzee moans loudly in pleasure and blushes even more furiously as he feels himself nearing the edge again when she stops and walks over to Vriska. "No!" He cries out, only to get a painful slap from Kanaya.

"Did You Just Tell Me What To Do?" She yells, grabbing the whip off of the table and raising it above her head.

"Please master! Forgive me!" He cries, cowering in fear of the deadly looking whip.

"I Told You, No More Problems… But I Shall Be Merciful"

"Th-Thank you ma-" He begins, only to be interrupted by a smirking Kanaya.

"I Did Not Say You Could Speak, Nor Did I Say That You Were To Go Without Punishment. I Also Believe I Gave You A Final Warning Earlier, So This Shall Not Be A Merciful Punishment, Only A Swift One."

His eyes fill with fear again as he struggles, thinking to himself. "Oh god, why?! No! No no no no no!" He cries loudly in pain as she brings the whip down, causing a wide gash to appear across his back. She brings it down another 5 times, each strike opening a new gash and bringing forth another loud scream of pain from Gamzee through the gag. By the time she finishes, indigo tears are streaming down his face and smudging his makeup as his thick indigo blood seeps out of his back.

Kanaya places the whip back onto he table and moves over to Vriska where she removes the gag and vibrator on Vriska, the rubber covered with flecks of brown and some of Vriska's cerulean blood and genetic material. "Hmm, It Appears Someone Forgot To Do Their Enema Today.."

Vriska's face becomes very pale as she lowers his head and squirms slightly. "S-Sorry master.. P-Please forgive me…"

"Well.. I've Already Had Enough OF You Today… But I Shall Be Merciful.." Kanaya says, a slight tone revealing her to be somewhat saddened by deciding to not punish Vriska.

Vriska smiles and hangs her head. "Thank you Master…"

Kanaya then walks over to the table and grabs a small band and a small vibrator and walks over to the nervously shifting Gamzee and softly rubs the tip of one of his horns, causing a shudder and moan of pleasure from Gamzee. Kanaya smiles and kneels down next to him and turns on the Vibrator.

Gamzee's eyes widen and he nervously shifts from side to side in the bindings. "M-master.. please.. p-please don't use that.."

Kanaya only smiles and pets his hair before tying the band around his sack, both separating the testicals and making sure that they cannot retract back into his body upon orgasm. He gasps in shock and groans in pain, moving around in the clamps in order to get the band free. "Shush Gamzee… This'll Just Let You Better Enjoy The Orgasm… Now Quiet." She light rubs the back of the head of his bulge and rubs the softly vibrating dildo against the entrance of his soaking wet nook. As soon as it touches the soft, wet, sensitive flesh of his nook, he moans loudly and fidgets, several droplets of precipitation leaking out and running down his leg. Kanaya leans down and gently licks up his juices before starting to lick his tight nook. Gamzee squeals in pleasure and rocks in the bindings, pleasure running up and down his spine.

"M-Master." Gamzee moans, "This f-feels so good~"

Kanaya smiles and starts to stroke him softly, moving a small tin underneath him, almost right under his bulge and nook. "Thank Your Master For Pleasuring You Gamzee…" She says, moving slower and readjusting the cock ring to a more snug fit.

Gamzee moans louder and wriggles in the bonds, trembling in pleasure as he attempts to find the words to comply. "Th-Thank you master…" he says at a barely audible level.

Kanaya smiles and quickens her pace, rubbing the vibrator against the clit of Gamzee's nook. He moans loudly in pleasure and feels himself start to cum but cannot as the cock ring is forcing his genetic material to stay within his bulge. "M-Master.. p-please let me cum..!"

She smiles and makes a show of thinking for a moment before sliding the cock ring of and pumping Gamzee as fast as she can as she pushes the vibrator deep into Gamzee's nook. Gamzee practically screams in pleasure, or he would have, if he could breathe properly from the amount of pleasure flowing through his body. All it takes is 12 strokes and Gamzee cums, hard. He arches his back and sees an explosion of white in his eyes as he shoots his long thick ropes of genetic material into the pan, the pan actually moving several centimeters from the sheer force of it. "That's It Gamzee… Give Me All Of It…" Kanaya says, smiling as she continues to rapidly stroke him. He stops shooting after what feels like minutes and slumps in the bindings.

Kanaya rubs his sack and then frowns at him. "No No No Gamzee… You Didn't Give Me All Of It…" She takes the machine and slides it back onto his flaccid bulge and switches the settings from "build up" to "milk".

The machine immediately starts, the vibrators and feelers moving rapidly. Gamzee cringes and cries out in pain as the machine rubs his sensitive bulge quickly. Kanaya roughly puts the gag and muzzle on him and rubs his back, comforting him. "Shhh.. It's Alright Gamzee… Just Give Me The Rest Of It…"

Gamzee half moans half cries as the machine quickly forces him to orgasm. He cries out through the muzzle as the machine greedily sucks up his genetic material and continues to move, as if unsatisfied. Kanaya rubs his back and kisses his cheek. "Shh.. Relax Gamzee.. You Have To Fill That Pan before I Shut It Off.." Gamzee's eyes widen and he looks over at the pie to see that it is only a third of the way full. There was no way he could do it, as he had already come more than any troll should have or ever has, he thought to himself. He turns even more, looking at Kanaya as he tries to plead with her from behind the muzzle, his words coming out as an incomprehensible mumble.

"Quiet Gamzee. Just Let It Work." Kanaya says, a tinge of anger in her voice as she moves behind him and slowly removes the plug. It comes out with a loud "pop" and she slowly sticks her finger in. Gamzee groans and moves around, only for Kanaya to give him a rough spank. "Stop Moving."

He quickly obeys, watching the slumped Vriska. He suddenly yelps as Kanaya starts to search the inside of his anus. "Relax Gamzee… This Should Feel Good As Soon As I Can Find Your Prostate…" She continues as Gamzee careens into another orgasm when he moans louder and shocks of pleasure run up and down his spine as Kanaya rubs the small knot located within his anus. "Bingo" She exclaims, smiling down at the helpless wriggling Highblood. He cries out through the gag again as the machine combined with Kanaya's rubbing forcing him to have another orgasm. He spurts a massive load into the machine, which hungrily sucks it up and sends it through the tube.

Kanaya watches the pan and smiles down at him as she continues rubbing his prostate. "Very Good Gamzee… One More And We'll Be Done For Today."

Gamzee groans, sobbing through the gag and muffle from the unbearable pain of his flaccid bulge. Kanaya suddenly adds an attachment to the machine. "This Will Make It More Pleasurable," she says as she wipes the tears from his cheeks. "Aww.. Is My Little Slut In Pain?" Gamzee nods his head as the machine starts violently vibrating around his nook, another feeler coming out and starting to vibrate directly on his clit. He moans louder and squirms in the bindings as he quickly comes close to orgasm. He tries to get the machine off but it holds fast and he braces, awaiting the climax.

Kanaya smiles and rubs his sensitive horn, thus causing him to go over the edge. Gamzee climaxes, howling through the gag in both pain and pleasure as the last of his genetic material is shot out and sucked into the machine. Kanaya frowns as she sees only a few drops fall into the pan and turns off the machine. "Well, It Looks Like We're Going To Have To Work On That Gamzee.." She says wish a smirk before setting the machine down beside her. She moves the pan in front of him, dips her fingers into it and then licks it clean. "Mmm.. You Taste So Good Gamzee.." She says before pulling the muzzle and gag off of him. "Thank Your Master Gamzee"

Gamzee groans and looks up into her eyes, pain and fear emanating in his own. "Th-Thank you master…" he whispers, his bulge throbbing with pain.

Kanaya puts some of his genetic material on her fingers and holds it up to his face. She slowly licks some of it off before putting two fingers covered with the stick material to his face. "Clean My Fingers Off" She directs, gently pushing her nails against his lip.

Gamzee opens his mouth to reject her when she shoves her fingers into his mouth violently. He gags on the salty, thick liquid and tries to move away from her.

"Swallow It…" Kanaya commands, a slight anger starting to grow in her voice. "You Don't Want To Anger Your Master Do You?" She asks him with a sideways look at the unconscious Vriska.

Gamzee's eyes widen and he starts to clean off her fingers with his tongue. He winces and gags at the taste as he's forced to lick it off. He swallows and cringes as the thick salty mixture slowly drips down his throat.

"Good Boy" Kanaya says with a pat of his head before removing her fingers. She stands, puts the pan on the table, and uses the remove to move Gamzee so he's sitting up. "Now, I Have To Train You In One More Thing…"

His eyes widen in fear as he struggles "You promised no more!"

She holds his mouth shut as she reaches for the gag "Its Going To Be Alright.. I'm Just So Hungry.." She removes her hand, and as Gamzee goes to retaliate, she forces the gag into his mouth and ties it tightly behind his head. "Now Stay Quiet Gamzee.." She says as she softly bites down on his shoulder, bringing forth a cry of pain from Gamzee as she starts to drink.

Gamzee sits in pain as she drinks and begins to feel light headed. His eyelids begin to flutter as Kanaya finishes, pulls out of his shoulder, and rubs his back. "You Taste So Sweet Darling.. I Might Just Have To Feed Off Of You From Now On…" His eyes widen in fear and Kanaya grabs a blindfold again and gently ties it on him. "Sleep Now Pet. We Have Much To Do Tomorrow." She smirks as she presses a wet sponge to his mouth and nose, forcing him to breathe in the sickly sweet smell of chloroform and catches him as he slips into unconsciousness.

Kanaya puts Gamzee down, stands, and walks over to Vriska who is just starting to wake. "Are You Going To Behave?" Kanaya asks as she pulls the muzzle and gag from Vriska's mouth.

"Y-Yes master…" Vriska replies, pain in her eyes.

"Good.. You Are No Longer Allowed To Control Gamzee. However, You May Have Some Fun With Him When I Permit It… And Only Then.. Speaking Of Which.. I Think We'll Do Something Tomorrow Night." She leans in towards Vriska and whispers something in her ear.

Vriska's eyes light up as she smiles at Kanaya and then looks at Gamzee. "Thank you master" she says happily.

Kanaya unties Vriska and reattaches the leash before pulling her back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Gamzee woke with a slight sting on his crotch. He moves his head but all he sees is black. He starts to freak out but he remembers that there is a blindfold tightly tied on him. A slightly sickly feeling rises from his stomach as he comes back from his drug-induced mini-coma. He hears a door open and close and then the soft patter of footsteps as Kanaya walks down the stairs.

Kanaya crosses the room swiftly and pulls off the blindfold and gag, forcing Gamzee to squint into the bright light that emanated from a single lamp, bathing the room in light. Kanaya quickly attaches a leash to the collar around his neck and grabs a glass anal plug which she lubes quickly before slowly pushing it into Gamzee, bringing forth a slight yelp in surprise of pain from the plug.

She then undoes the restraints but keeps Gamzee's ankles restrained by cuffs attached with a long chain. "Let's Go Gamzee… One Final Piece Of Your Training Left." She says with an air of authority as she starts pulling him along. He moves to stand but she pushes him back onto his knees. "Pets Crawl Gamzee, They Do Not Walk."

"Y-Yes master…" Gamzee replies, blushing somewhat as he slowly crawls behind her up the stairs.

Kanaya smirks and walks him into the living room near the front of the hive where he sees two kennels built into the wall, Vriska fast asleep curled up in the one on the right.

Kanaya pulls Gamzee over to a chair where she sits down and instructs Gamzee to sit on his knees in front of her. He quickly obeys, stiffening slightly as he looks up at her. "Now Gamzee, You're Going To Learn How To Please Your Master. Now Come Over Here." She pulls him closer, his knees just barely touching the bottom of the chair. She uncrosses her legs and spreads them to reveal that she is not wearing any underwear, her bulge and nook glistening with moisture.

She undoes the buttons holding her dress up and lets it lie underneath her on the chair as she gently pulls Gamzee closer to her. "now Gamzee, You Must Pleasure me, Do NOT Touch My Nook Until I Say You Can. Understood?"

Gamzee nods slowly and catches himself "Y-Yes master…" he says, not quite understanding what she wants him to do.

"Well..?" she says, exasperated, "Have You Never Sucked A Bulge Before?"

Gamzee's eyes grow wide and he shakes his head. "N-No master… Th-That's disgusting.."

Kanaya sighs and reaches over, grabbing a metal ring from the table. She quickly pushes the ring into his mouth, which opens his mouth painfully wide. He winces in pain and tries to pull away from her as she ties it tightly behind his head. She then quickly ties his hands together behind his back and grabs him by the hair, her fingers curling to tightly grasp the thick mop of hair upon his head. "Now Listen Up Gamzee. You Are Mine. You Do As I Say, When I Tell You To. Got It?"

He nods and gasps as she pulls his head down, her thick bulge going through the metal ring and into his mouth. He gags on the horrible taste, a moldy green apple tinge to it as she forces his head up and down on her bulge. She suddenly pushes his head down hard and begins to deep throat him. He chokes and she holds him there for a moment before pulling his head back up off her bulge and allowing him to breathe.

"You Need To Relax Your Throat Muscles Gamzee" She said before forcing him all the way back down again. He starts to choke but relaxes his throat muscles and is able to take her into his throat. She moans and starts pulling him by the hair up and down.

He tries to fight her but her grip is too strong and before he knows it, he can feel her bulge tingling within his mouth. He closes his eyes and tries to stop moving but Kanaya makes him move faster. She pushes him down hard and cums, her jade green genetic material filling his mouth as her screams fill the room. She lets go of Gamzee's hair and holds her hand over his mouth and closes his nose. "Swallow It.." She commands, holding tighter.

He chokes and thrashes before finally giving up and swallowing, wincing as the thick jade liquid flows down his throat. "Good Boy.." she says with a smile before undoing the gag and pulling his head down towards her bulge. "Clean The Rest Of It Up And I Swear To Gog, If You Bite Me I Will Cull You…"

He pales nervously and starts to lick the excess off when a loud knock comes from the door. Kanaya curses and stands, pulling her bulge from Gamzee's mouth. She quickly pulls Gamzee over to the other kennel and shoves him inside, undoing the restraints on his arms and locking the door before pressing a button with covers the kennels with a collapsible wall that comes up from the ground, plunging them in a cool darkness except for a small night light in the small space between the two kennels.

The sounds of Kanaya putting her clothes back and answering the door are heard through the wall, then the door closes, but no sounds of footsteps are heard.

"They're looooooooking for you…" Vriska says, completely startling Gamzee which makes him bang his head on the top of the kennel. Vriska laughs and pulls the blanket tighter over her. "Looks like you were enjoying yourself.." She says sarcastically with a smirk, "Made me so horny… sadly, I'm not allowed to touch myself so I'm stuck with this…" She says, indirectly waving towards her crotch where Gamzee can see the perspiration within her nook and the small tent created by her bulge.

Gamzee wraps the blanket around himself and puts his head on the pillow inside the kennel. "So is this motherfuckin normal?" He asks, turning himself to look at Vriska.

"What do you mean? Also, make sure you don't swear in front of fussyfangs… she hates swearing…" She says, rubbing her cheek as if in remembrance of a time Kanaya had slapped her.

"Like… Is it normal for stuff like this to happen? Getting locked in here, being forced to do… that kind of stuff… Is this normal?"

"Yes… I've been here for a few months now… This is your new home Gamzee… just like its mine…"

Gamzee turns and looks at her, a shocked expression on his face. "A-A few months?! So this is where you've been…"

"Yea.. You grow to enjoy it after a while… Anyway, get some rest.. Kanaya has plans for us tonight.."

"P-Plans?" He asks, completely pale.

"Yep, tonight is the night you lose your virginity…"

Gamzee laid awake for what seemed like hours, fearing that night. Soon he hears a door open and close and then footsteps throughout the room just on the other side of the wall. A low buzzing sound fills the small area. Vriska quickly gets up and sits on her knees. She looks over at Gamzee and bangs on the side of the kennel and tells him to sit on his knees, his hands folded in his lap as the collapsible wall moves down again, showing Kanaya standing on the other side of it, wearing nothing but a girdle to hold up her breasts and a thin black thong, the fabric not hiding the bulge very well.

Kanaya quickly undoes the latch on the cage and commands Vriska to come out. She crawls over and sits obediently at Kanaya's feet. Kanaya pats her head and undoes the latch on Gamzee's kennel. He backs up against the back of the kennel until he can't move any farther. Kanaya snaps her fingers and glares at Gamzee as she points at the spot on the ground next to Vriska. Gamzee shakes his head and presses against the back of the kennel. "Vriska… Get Him For Me Please…"

Vriska nods obediently, "Yes master.." She replies as she turns and crawls into the cage with Gamzee and grabs him by the collar before dragging him out, latching the door of the kennel shut behind him as Kanaya grabs Gamzee's collar and hoists him into the air, his feet coming off of the ground.

"What Gives You The Thought That You Can Refuse An Order?" She asks, her voice full of anger as she pulls Gamzee close.

"I… Uh…" Gamzee starts to say, but before he can finish Kanaya painfully slaps him, causing a cry of pain from the startled and scared troll, and drops him. Gamzee lands on his knees, his arm supporting him as he holds his cheek with the other.

"Sit Straight" She commands, point to Vriska as an example before grabbing Gamzee's ear, causing another cry of pain, and pulling him up into the proper position, tying his hands together with a belt she had on the small section of wall above the kennels. "Stay…" She commands, standing back up again.

He tugs on the belt a bit but keeps his hands in his lap, looking down at the ground, a small welt rising on his cheek from the slap Kanaya gave him. "Now Because Of The Little Problem I Had To Deal With, We Can't Do Everything That We Had Planned, However…" She smiles at Vriska, who looks slightly upset, "We Can Still Do The Most Important Thing We Have Planned Tonight."

Vriska looks up and smiles widely before snickering at Gamzee as he pales, already knowing what she had planned for the night. "Tonight, Gamzee, We're Going To Have So Much Fun… Now Come Over Her…" Kanaya grabs the belt on his wrists and pulls him over to the middle of the room and before he knows what's happening, his hands and knees are bound to the floor by several metallic bands, a blue shimmer revealing them to be of blueblood originality. "Do You Know What Tonight Is?" Kanaya asks, a smile wide on her face.

Gamzee looks over at Vriska who is slowly shaking her head. "N-No master…" Gamzee replies, knowing that telling the truth would make Vriska get punished for telling him.

"Tonight Gamzee… Is The Night I Break You.." Kanaya says, lightly tracing a fingernail down his back towards the crack of his rear. Gamzee's eyes widen and he pulls on the restraints as he turns furiously pale. "Now Now Gamzee… Relax… It's Quite Easy Really, As Soon As I Own Your Virginity.." She moves closer and whispers in his ear, "… I Own You…"

Gamzee begins to forcefully struggle in the bindings, pulling on the belt and clamps. "N-No! You cant!"

Kanaya only smirks and holds his chin in her hand. "Oh But I Can Gamzee… Legally As Well… How Do You Think Vriska's Ancestor, Mindfang, Was Able To Have Slaves?"

Gamzee pales and struggles more, knowing that she was right. "No! Please no!" he yells, looking at her and Vriska with pleading eyes.

Kanaya grabs a circular gag off of the table and forces it into Gamzee's mouth, stretching it wide open. He starts to sob in pain and Kanaya rubs his back and shushes him. "There There Gamzee… Just Relax And Before You Know It… You'll Be Mine…" She moves out of sighs, lightly scraping her nails down his back.

Gamzee cringes in pain and squirms. He sees Vriska smirking from position on her knees only a few feet from him. He feels something warm and soft pressing against his nook and he gasps and blushes furiously. He tries to talk but the open-mouth gag keeps him from forming legible words.

Kanaya rubs his back and shushes him again as she slowly pushes the head of her thick long bulge into his nook. Gamzee's eyes widen in pain and he squirms, sobbing in pain. Kanaya pulls out and grabs a bottle of lube from the table next to her. She lubes up her bulge and starts to push it into him again.

Gamzee puts his head down, silently sobbing in pain from his stretched jaw and painfully sore stretched nook as Kanaya starts pushing farther into him. She rubs his back and wraps her arms around his hips, pulling her towards her and pushing her bulge farther into him. He closes his eyes tight in pain and cries out as she painfully thrusts the rest of the way into him, his rear end against her waist. She smiles and bends over him, her mouth close to his ear as she shifts, her legs between his. "You Enjoy My Thick Bulge Inside You Tiny Little Nook, My Little Slut?" She asks, rubbing his back, "You're Mine Now… "

She straightens up and looks over at Vriska, her bulge painfully hard. "Alright Vriska. You May Join Us Now…" She says, the corner of her lips curling up into a smile as Vriska grins and crawls over to Gamzee, moving in front of him. She sits up on her knees and takes a hold of Gamzee's horns, pushing her thick bulge through the ring and into his mouth. Gamzee gags on the taste and struggles, trying to pull his head away but Vriska tightens her grip on his horns and moans loudly.

He blushes and moans loudly as Kanaya starts to thrust in and out of him, her thick bulge rubbing up against his g-spot with every thrust of her thick bulge. She gives him a swat on the ass and he blushes as he becomes very wet around her bulge and moans. Kanaya gasps and smirks down at him. "Well.. It Looks Like My Little Slut Enjoys A Little Pain…" She gives him another hard spank, making him cry out in pain and moan at the same time, Vriska and Kanaya laugh as Vriska starts to thrust into Gamzee's mouth, her shame globes smacking against his chin.

Kanaya rubs his back and smiles down at him as she increases her speed, "You're Doing Good Gamzee…" she says as Vriska increases her speed to match Kanaya's, moaning loudly as she thrusts into his mouth. She hears another loud moan and smiles at the moaning Vriska, "Looks Like My Little Sluts Are Having Fun, No?" She asks, knowing fully well that Gamzee can't respond because he is currently sobbing as the pain and humiliation become unbearable and he breaks down, still moaning with each of Kanaya's thrusts.

Vriska nods, "Y-Yes master… Th-thank y-you…" She replies, stuttering because of the moans between each thrust. "M-Master… m-may I cum…?" She asks through each loud moan of ecstasy.

"Yes Vriska, Make Sure That Every Drop Goes In His Cute Little Mouth…" She replies, looking down at the crying, moaning, and squirming Gamzee.

Gamzee's crying lowers to a whimper as he grows more used to Kanaya's size. He blushes with shame and embarrassment as another loud moan escapes his mouth. He feels Vriska's bulge fidgeting and he tries to pull away from her, not wanting her to cum within his mouth. Vriska grabs his horns, holding him in place. She thrusts powerfully, forcing her bulge into his throat painfully. She practically screams as she cums, shooting her hot, cerulean-colored genetic material deep into his throat. Gamzee chokes as he feels it shoot, some of it becoming entrapped in his airway.

Kanaya hears him choking and pushes Vriska off, who lands on her ass, her genetic material still spilling out and running down her bulge. Kanaya wraps her arms around Gamzee's chest and squeezes hard, forcing him to cough up the thick liquid just as his vision starts to grow black at the edges and turns fuzzy.

Kanaya frowns at the material that lands on the floor near Vriska. She points at it and glares at her. "You Made A Mess Vriska, And You Almost Killed My Pet! I Told You Vriska, He Isn't Ready To Take It Straight Into His Throat Yet!" She pulls out of Gamzee with a soft 'pop' as his tight nook fights to hold onto her bulge. She smirks but then remembers what she was doing and walks towards Vriska past the slumped Gamzee, sobbing from the near-death experience as some of Vriska's cerulean-colored genetic material dribbles down his chin. Kanaya points to the puddle, glaring at her. "Clean Up Your Mess." She commands, anger obviously in her voice as she grabs Vriska by the hair, bringing forth a cry of pain from her as she pushes the scared spider troll towards her own genetic material.

Vriska nods shakily, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Y-Yes ma-ma-master.." She replies, slowly starting to lick up the salty, thick, cerulean liquid as she fearfully trembles within the furious glare of Kanaya.

Once Vriska cleans up all of the mess, Kanaya quickly grabs her by the hair and pulls her towards the basement. "M-Master no! Please no!" she yells, trying to pull the other way, crying in pain from Kanaya pulling on her hair.

Kanaya spins and painfully slaps her, the sound of reverberating off the walls. She points to the open basement door and yells at her. "NOW!"

Vriska lowers her head and walks down into the basement, quietly crying as she approaches her impending punishment.

Kanaya walks her down the stairs and then throws Vriska onto a table where she clamps the sobbing spider troll's hands to the bottom of the table. She then spreads Vriska's legs wide and ties them to the legs of the table. Vriska continues to cry, louder now that Kanaya was stretching her out.

Kanaya forces the gag and muzzle on Vriska, then walks over to the other table. Vriska watches her with wide eyes as she grabs the machine that Kanaya had used on Gamzee, a large vibrator, and three small marble-sized spheres. She walks back over to Vriska and tapes the three spheres to her, one on each nipple, and one on her clit. She then forcefully puts the machine on her flaccid bulge, making her yelp in pain. She then pushes the large-girthed vibrator into her nook, making Vriska scream in pain. She lastly finishes up with a vibrating anal plug which she quickly pushes into Vriska's anus. She pants and her breathing quickens in fear as she looks up at Kanaya with pleading eyes.

Kanaya only watches her with a cold glare and presses several buttons on a remote, turning on all of the machines. Vriska screams loudly in pain and pleasure as all of the machines force her to orgasm within a minute. The machine sucks up the genetic material greedily and deposits it into a gallon container, already half full with cerulean material.

"You Have To Fill This And I'll Turn Those Off" Kanaya says with a smirk. "Took You Eight Hours To Fill It A Forth Of The Way Earlier…" Vriska screams into the gag as she careens into another shuddering orgasm, the machine only deposits the drops.

"Have Fun" Kanaya says with a smirk before turning and walking back up the stairs and shutting the soundproof door, leaving the sobbing, pleasure-ridden Vriska to the malicious torment of the machines.


End file.
